Embrase moi
by Aporiane
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Sammy revenait du monde des morts ? Si Léo Valdez avait enfin une chance de conquérir le cœur d'Hazel ? Une histoire flamboyante, menée tambour battant par un super-revenant, des larmes, de l'amour et de l'humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction, basée sur le couple Lezel (Léo/Hazel). Happy lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

**EMBRASE MOI**

CHAPITRE I

-Hazel ! hurla Léo, secoue la manette de Wii ! Vite !

La jeune fille brune, debout sur la proue du bateau, s'exécuta et remua la télécommande de jeu vidéo.

-Hazel, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pont ? C'est dangereux ! la gronda Frank, son petit ami qui venait de surgir de la cabine.

Un grincement furieux se fit entendre.

-Léo ! fit Hazel en ignorant la recommandation de son copain, je crois que la voile est bloq…

Hazel n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la grand'voile beige de l'Argo II tomba violemment sur le pont, se dépliant dans toute sa longueur. Et assommant au passage Frank, qui se tenait pile au mauvais endroit, quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme était maintenant étendu par terre, complètement dans les vapes.

-Meeeeerde… jura Léo en accourant auprès du blessé. Il s'accroupit et tâta le front de Frank, inquiet. Un énorme bosse commençait à pointer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? cria Hazel , complètement paniquée. La jeune fille rejoignit Léo et se mit à sangloter en voyant dans quel état était le blessé.

-C'est pas grave hein Léo ? Allez, dit que c'est pas grave ! pleura-t-elle.

-Hazel, je crois que il va avoir une grosse bosse, rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Aide-moi à la porter jusqu'à sa cabine si il te plait.

Les deux jeune demi-dieux, aidé de Hedge le vieux satyre, qui était arrivé, tout embêté de les avoir laissé sans surveillance et mécontent de ce qui leur était arrivé.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Pour quoi vous ne l'avez pas prévenu de la manœuvre, jeunes imbéciles ?!

-Mais il a surgit de la cale sans que on s'y attende, m'sieur, expliqua tant bien que mal Léo.

-Je m'en veux tellement, c'est ma faute…

-Arrête de chougnier Hazel, ça sert à rien ! Et porte plus parce moi je souffre là ! grogna le satyre.

La jeune fille raffermit sa prise et ils emmenèrent le blessé dans sa cabine. Celle-ci était simplement décoré d'une collection d'arc et d'une bibliothèque remplie car Frank était à bord depuis moins longtemps que ses camarades, venant du camps romain.

Ils déposèrent le jeune homme dans son lit et Hedge partit chercher de quoi soigner Frank. Pendant ce temps, Léo essaya de réconforter Hazel.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que la voile allait coincer, tu sais !

-Oui, mais il était monté sur la pont pour me dire de faire attention tu comprends ? Et c'est lui qui s'est fait mal !

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter de hurler… C'est insupportable ! grogna Frank qui se réveillait.

-Frank ! Ca va ?

Hazel pencha son visage rassuré vers celui de son amoureux.

-Baaaaaah, mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut celle là ? hurla Frank, terrorisé.

-Frank, c'est moi, Hazel ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu t'es pris la grande voile du bateau sur la tête, c'est pour ça que tu as une grosse bosse !

-Non. Je ne te reconnais pas.

Hazel jeta un regard paniqué vers Léo. Celui-ci regardait Frank comme un extraterrestre, car si Hazel lui parlait de la même façon, il ne réagirait pas du tout comme ça… Au contraire, pensa-t-il. Et la douleur revint, lancinate et sourde, qui lui broyait le cœur. Celle qu'il tentait de masquer depuis qu'il avait rencontrer la jeune fille, quelque temps auparavant. Il ne vivait maintenant que pour Hazel, et il savait au fond de lui que si il la perdait, il s'éteindrait comme un brasier sous une pluie battante.

-Mais Frank, c'est pas possible ! Je suis Hazel, ta co…

La jeune fille s'interrompit, et comprit l'étendue de la situation. Frank ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui.

Brisée, ne sachant que faire, elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine et partit se réfugier dans la sienne.

Grande et lumineuse, c'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans le bateau. Ici, les pierres précieuses, métaux rares et autres richesses ne venait pas l'embêter car le sol était spécialement conçu pour les repousser. Hazel s'assit sur son lit, dépitée. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber à la renverse dans les couvertures colorées recouvrant le lit en bois patiné. S'enfouissant au plus profond de cette mer de couleur chatoyante, le seul refuge qu'elle avait dans ce monde étrange et hostile. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle réfléchis. Impossible qu'il l'ai oublié. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Ce serait trop dur à supporter.

Elle passa un bras sous le matelas moelleux et sortit une boite de velours rouge carmin de sa cachette. Le seul objet qui la rattachait à son passé, à Sammy. Sans savoir pourquoi, regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite la calmait. Elle l'ouvrit avec douceur, presque avec une certaine tendresse et attrapa l'objet qui y était posé.

Une larme trop retenue coula le long de sa joue.

La rose que lui avait offert Sammy le jour de son anniversaire.

Une aube grisâtre se levait péniblement sur un paysage morbide. Un soleil noir luisait faiblement dans ce ciel d'hiver, éclairant de sa lumière froide un monde de désolation.  
Le jeune homme contempla tout ce paysage froid de ses yeux ébène. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir perdu toute étincelle de vie. Semblaient ? Oui, en apparence… juste en apparence. Il baissa son regard et regarda la fleur qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Celle-ci paraissait complètement dépourvue de couleur, les seule nuances dont elle était parée était dans des tons de gris perle très doux, mais éteints. Le jeune homme soupira doucement.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle et tomba délicatement sur la rose perlée. Le point de chute de la goutte s'éclaira faiblement d'une douce lueur et le jeune homme cru entendre un battement, comme un cœur qui reprenait vie.

« Une dernière chance, je vous en supplie, maître Hadès… Elle a besoin de moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

**EMBRASE MOI**

** CHAPITRE II**

_Léo _

Léo tripota le boulon et l'ajouta à la machine qui venait de surgir de ses mains habiles. Il soupira et posa l'objet par terre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il veillait sur Frank et la culpabilité ne le quittait pas. Il n'avait pas dit à Hazel de faire attention à ne pas coincer la voile. Quel con ! Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait dit. Comme si une force mystérieuse avait barré ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de la prévenir et de sauver Frank. Cette pensée le glaça. Son esprit avait déjà été contrôlé par des eidolons une fois et il avait provoqué une émeute assez effroyable entre les romains et les grecs. Lorsque Hazel l'avait regardé après cet incident, il avait voulu mourir de honte et tomber jusqu'aux tréfonds du Tartare. Malheureusement la honte ne tue pas. Sinon, il aurait du mourir bien une centaine de fois.

Le looser de service et la septième roue du carrosse.

Hazel fit soudain irruption dans la cabine de Frank, et Léo sursauta violemment.

-Léo, vas te reposer je m'occupe de lui, déclara la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se rapprocha du lit et se pencha délicatement sur Frank. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme endormi se réveilla sous la caresse.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça ! grogna t il en la repoussant fermement.

Léo les regarda surpris et sortit vite de la chambre, honteux et rougissant.

* * *

_ Sammy_

Tapis dans un coin sombre de la cabine de Frank, coincé entre deux carquois, Sammy avait tout vu. Il était là depuis quelques minutes seulement et il voyait déjà l'étendu du problème. Frank avait perdu la mémoire et cela pars la faute de Hazel et Léo. Le jeun Zhang ne reconnaissait aucun de ses amis et le choc avait même effacé de sa mémoire l'amour qu'il avait pour Hazel. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, pensa le fantôme, une lueur malicieuse animant son regard.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là, repensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boite de la rose d'Hazel et prononcé son vœu, celui-ci avait été accepté directement et sans chichis. Le dieux des morts devais être de TRES bonne humeur ce jour là. Notre Sammy avait donc été expulsa à vitesse grand V des Enfers, passant sous le nez du chien des Enfers qui lui avait au passage bafouillé dessus, survolant le Styx tandis que Charon, occupé à faire passer des morts, le regardait un air très étonné au visage.

Beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Trop même. Sammy avait appris à se méfier, depuis le temps. Mais bon, si son vœux avait été accepté, c'est que il y avait une bonne raison. Il espérait jusque que il ne devrait pas payer trop cher ce doux retour à la vie.

* * *

_Hazel_

« Frank ne m'aime plus. » Cette idée commençait enfin à vouloir dire quelque chose pour la jeune fille. Et malheureusement, elle en comprenait les conséquences. Trop lourdes en larmes et en douleur à son goût. Elle savait qu'en acceptant l'amour de Frank, elle acceptait aussi le fait qu'un jour il ne l'aime plus. Ce jour était arrivé trop vite.

-Est-ce que je t'aimais ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Non, Frank, tu ne m'aimais pas. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. C'est juste pour te réveiller que je me suis penché sur toi. Un peu trop, désolée.

Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Froids, acérés. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle avait trop souffert. Elle ne voulait pas que Frank se souvienne de leur amour naissant. De ces baisers amoureux et passionnés. Jamais.

-On était amis alors ? questionna Frank.

-Oui, amis. Pas plus.

Le faite de lui mentir ainsi rassurait la jeune fille. Elle le protégeait. De lui même et d'elle même. Elle était dangereuse, elle l'avait bien vu avec cette fichue voile, elle l'avait bien vu avec Sammy et avec tous ces gens dont elle avait brisé la vie sans le vouloir.

-ON MAAAAAANGE !

La voix claire de Piper résonna dans le bateau et sortit la jeune fille de ses sombres pensées.

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda Hazel.

-Oui, je crois, attends.

Frank s'assit sur le rebord et posa ses pieds par terre.

-Ça tangue un peu non ?

-Oui, c'est le roulis, le bateau est en mode aquatique, c'est pour ça.

Frank se hissa sur ses pieds et fit deux pas.

-Je crois que ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Les deux jeunes demi-dieux, suivis discrètement par le fantôme Sammy, entrèrent dans la salle à manger-cuisine de l'Argo II.

* * *

_Léo_

Pour se remonter le moral et celui de tout le bateau par la même occasion, Léo avait préparé de délicieux tacos avec Piper. Celle-ci, prévenue de l'incident survenu plus tôt, avait aussitôt appelé Chiron par message Iris pour lui demander conseil sur le problème de Frank. Sa réponse avait été claire : la mémoire reviendrait par elle même ou pas du tout. C'est donc avec nervosité que Piper, Léo, Jason et Gleeson le satyre virent entrer un Frank vacillant dans la cuisine. Celui-ci regarda brièvement ses amis puis s'affala sur une chaise, comme vidé de touts son énergie, tel une poupée de chiffon. Hedge lui apporta un peu d'Ambroisie que le blessé but lentement, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs.

-Ca va mieux Frank ? Le questionna Piper, inquiète.

-Euh, oui oui... Mais rappelle moi ton nom si il te plaît... C'est pas un truc comme Pépin ?

-Non, c'est Piper, et je suis la fille d'Aphrodite..., se renfrogna la jeune fille, et voici Jason, le fils de Jupiter, Gleeson Hegde, le satyre qui nous chaperonne, Léo, fils d'Héphaïstos et Hazel, la fille de Neptune. Tu nous remets maintenant ?

-Vite fait... Le jeune homme paraissait peu sur de lui et de sa réponse et ne semblait dire cela que pour éviter du soucis aux autres héros.

« Merde de merde... Il ne se rappelle vraiment de rien alors... » Léo soupira.

-Si on mangeait, ça va refroidir, je crois.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et le fils d'Héphaïstos distribua les tacos en silence. L'humeur n'était pas à la joie et Léo le sentait très bien.

A la fin du repas, Frank resta avec Jason, qui tenta de lui rafraîchir la mémoire en lui racontant des anecdote sur le camps Jupiter et les aventures qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble.

Léo décida alors d'aller dans sa chambre-atelier et de bricoler un peu. Cela ne pouvait que le détendre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa cabine, perdu dans ses pensées, le fantôme à ses trousses. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, puis la referma un peu violemment. Sammy eu juste le temps de passer en courant d'air. Léo s'assit sur son tabouret de bricoleur et s'attela à la tâche. Son esprit, si encombré de malheurs, se vida peu à peu et ses mains se mirent à l'œuvre. Il voulait améliorer la petite bricole qu'il avait fabriqué tout à l'heure. Il tendit la main pour attraper un tournevis accroché au mur, mais celui atterrit directement dans sa paume, le faisant sursauter. « QUOI ! Les eidolons sont de retour ? » Léo sauta de son tabouret tel un ressort mécanique. « C'est pas possible ! » Il voulut hurler, mais une main ferme lui barra la bouche et il ne produisit qu'un minable petit ''Auch...ours...''.

-Léo, je te pris de te taire ! Ici papy Sam ! Calme toi immédiatement ! Chuchota une voix sortie de nul part. Léo se détendit un peu.

-Papy Sam ? Fit le jeune homme interloqué lorsque le fantôme retira sa main.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bisous

* * *

_**Embrase-moi**_

**CHAPITRE III**

** Piper**

Piper l'avait sentit. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle les connaissais. Depuis que son regard s'était posé sur ces deux-là. Un lien divin, solaire et indestructible. Qui avait résisté au temps.

Son regard balaya l'horizon et la mer Egée. Le soleil se couchait juste et sa lueur était magnifique. Jason, qui avait un peu parlé avec Frank, ne lui avait rien dit de bon concernant ses chances de retrouver la mémoire qu'il avait perdu. Encore moins les sentiments éprouvés. Cela renforça encore plus sa certitude. Oui, elle le savait. Ils étaient unis, et cela depuis des millénaires. Même eux l'ignoraient. Mais tous ceux qui auraient pu s'immiscer entre eux seraient détruit, à l'image de Frank.

Mais quel dieu serait assez cruel pour faire ressentir des sentiments aussi fort à de si petits et si faibles humains ? Piper avait son idée. Et ils n'étaient pas de taille. Vraiment pas.

Piper sentit Jason arriver prêt d'elle. Il passa un bras derrière son cou et la jeune fille se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- On est perdu dans ses pensées Pip's ?

- Jason, tu sais, je crois qu'on est vraiment … On va avoir de gros problèmes, enfin… lâcha - t - elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Arrête, tu stresse vraiment pour rien des fois … On va les retrouver, c'est sûr.

- Je ne parlais pas de Percy et d'Annabeth…

- Alors, ça n'est pas très grave à mon avis… fit-il en laissant ses doigts courir dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Piper.

La jeune fille soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insouciant des fois…

- Mais… souffla-t-elle.

Jason l'embrassa tendrement, pour couper cours à tout débat.

Piper posa sa tête sur les genoux de son copain et regarda les étoiles, qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel d'été.

- Mère, qu'avez vous fait encore ? … murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Piper ? fit Jason.

- Je t'aime, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue doucement.

* * *

**Hazel**

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et sortit sa boite de dessin. Elle l'avait acheté à Rome, avec Frank. Frank. Frank. Le nom résonna à ses oreilles comme un marteau sur une enclume. « Enclume. Marteau. Léo. » pensa-t-elle. « Non, stop. Prend un crayon à papier. Voilà. Dessine. C'est mieux. » La jeune fille griffonna, sans penser sur son carnet.

Une courbe, de l'ombre, un regard brûlant et malicieux, une mèche folle.

Elle savait que ça l'aidait à mettre ses idées au clair. Quand elle sortit de sa rêverie artistique, le soleil était couché et elle aperçut la Lune par le hublot de sa fenêtre. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait dessiné sans trop y faire attention. Un visage.

Sammy. Ou Léo.

La jeune fille sourit, lassée et résignée. Elle plia la feuille en avion et ouvrit son hublot, lança son dessin. Il irait se perdre dans la mer grecque, emportant cette sensation étrange qui étreignait son cœur.

* * *

**Léo**

- Léo, écoute-moi…

Le fantôme tourna le tabouret pour se placer face à Léo. Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise.

- C'est pas possible ?! fit-il interloqué.

- Si, Léo, je suis ton grand-père Sammy et je suis là pour t'aider. Et je sais que tu sais à quoi je vais t'aider, fit-il malicieusement.

Le jeune homme détailla le fantôme du regard. C'était son portait craché en culotte courte et chemise à bretelles. Le revenant affichait un air déterminé et sûr de lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un jeune homme mais plutôt ceux d'un sage. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait eu une vie remplit, riche en expériences et en émotions.

- Eeeeh bien, on va dire que je suis légèrement surpris… de vous voir ici… hésita-t-il.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, je t'apparais sous une forme un peu trop jeune pour que l'on me vouvoie comme un vieil homme, je crois bien…

- Ok, ça marche Sammy. « Oh mes dieux, que m'arrive-t-il… Papy Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?» Et pourquoi es-tu ici en faite ? Tu n'es pas sensé être mort et enterré ? demanda-il, interloqué.

- Je vais répondre à tes questions par un seul et même mot. Hazel. Elle a besoin de toi plus que tu n'a l'air de le comprendre. Et tu as besoin d'elle par la même occasion. Bref, Sammy-le-fantôme-revenue-du-passé est heureux de vous offrir ses services de coaching sentimental, dit il avec un air de présentateur de télé shopping.

- Attend, tu as dit coaching SENTIMENTAL ?

- Ben oui, tu as le bulbe cervical pétrifié ou quoi ? Toi + Hazel = amour pour toujours ! Toi réceptionner paroles de moi ? demanda Sammy avec l'air d'une éducatrice pour personnes handicapées.

- Sauf que moi bien aimer Hazel, « Ne soyons pas trop démonstratif », pensa-il intérieurement, mais Hazel aimer d'amour FRANK ! Pas moi ! fit-il avec un air désespéré d'acteur de tragédie sentimentale ayant été amputé du cerveau.

- Oui, maaaaaais… Peux-tu me dire ce qui vient d'arriver à Frank cette après midi ?

- Perte de mémoire par choc avec une voile de l'Argo II. Par ma faute, débita Léo dépité.

- Et perte de totale de sentiments. Ca a une autre allure comme ça, non ? Demande à Hazel, elle t'expliquera pourquoi elle est sortit de la chambre de Frank pour aller manger avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de rompre, lâcha Sammy avec détermination.

- Rompre ? Hazel ? Perte de sentiments ? balbutia Léo, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es vraiment long à la détente mon pauvre petit-fils… Ca ralentit la réflexion l'amour… conclut le fantôme.

- … Je suis sensé faire quoi ? demanda Léo, sans démentir l'affirmation de son ancètre.

- Aimer Hazel, Léo. C'est simple et dur à la fois. Tu l'aimeras comme je n'ai pas su le faire. Tu la protégeras car je n'ai pas su prendre soin d'elle. Tu seras heureux, _mijo_, comme je n'ai pas su l'être avec elle.

* * *

**Egée - New-York**

Le petit avion de papier avait longé la mer Méditerranée, était passé au-dessus du détroit de Gibraltar. Il avait traversé l'océan Atlantique, remonté vers le Nord et il était enfin arrivé à New-York. Un vent chaud au parfun envoutant l'avait porté jusqu'en haut du World-Trade-Center et déposé délicatement dans la main de la déesse. Celle-ci avait déplié avec grâce l'origami et souris de contentement en reconnaissant le visage dessiné. Enfin, depuis la Guerre de Troie, une histoire d'amour à sa hauteur.


End file.
